


Allen/Nea x Reader [One-Shots]

by Shirasu22



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Love, First Meetings, Past Character Death, Past Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: [Here's the one-shot book I decided to make, some one shots will be from the manga and others will either be from idea's that came to mind or from your requests...but please tell me which character you want for the request and give me time to write it.]





	1. Request Here!~

Okay so this page is where you guys can request any story you want in mind for either Allen or Nea, I already got a few written down and finished so I'll be posting those once in a while. Those that are requested though will have the 'Requested' part added to the story title.

Though please keep in mind that I don't write anything that has to do with smut nor anything that gives trigger warnings. And for me I'm not comfortable with writing anything that has to do with yandere, just putting all that out there. So yeah request away but do make sure to add a moment between the reader and either Allen or Nea so yeah.


	2. Nea x Reader - Reunited At Last

||A/N: First off if you haven't caught up with the manga WARNING SPOILER (Well...small one I guess..) But I'm sure mot of you guys already know where this chapter idea came from, since the anime isn't ongoing as the manga is...well ongoing slowly I decided to turn this moment into a one-shot.||

 

After Link who supposedly was said to be dead saved Nea who was the one at the moment using Allen's body, from being devoured by Mana - The Earl. He had then pledged his alliance for The Fourteenth. This made you laugh as you slowly woke up from the attack finally and slowly sat up.

 

"You think I'll believe that bull shit?" You asked.  
"You..." Link muttered.

 

Standing up to your feet you groaned a bit as your body still was rack in pain as from nearly getting caught by The Order still bothered you, turning around your (E/C) eyes glared rather coldly. You were fed up with these people and the hate for The Order and anyone from Central was pouring out without restraint anymore.

 

"Central just want's Nea to use don't they?" You asked.

 

Link's eyes widen at the cold tone of your voice, then again he couldn't blame you. As he watched you walk towards him and then stood in front of 'Nea' he saw your expression and knew that getting Nea's trust would be a lot harder.

 

"Piss off watch dog, I'll be the one to protect Nea and Allen." You spat.

 

Nea who was silently watching smirked at this, your personality didn't change either despite being reborn in such a horrible way. But he did catch the fact you added in Allen in the sentence although by now Nea grew to understand and deal with the fact you also yearned for Allen just as much as you still did for him.

 

"Give us a moment now would you?" You asked, glaring.

 

Link was still shocked by your glare and mood so he moved away to check on Johnny for a moment, turning around you looked down at Nea then sent him a gentle smile. Crouching down to sit on your knees you soon had some tears in your eyes.

 

"Nea..." You whispered.  
"Hello, my love." Nea replied.  
"You kept your promise, your back." You laughed a bit.  
"I did, I might not be back fully but I'm here." Nea says.  
"Hearing your voice is enough, seeing those yellow eyes of yours that I still love is enough." You explained.

 

Since Nea was using Allen's body still to communicate with you he raised the hand of someone else and cupped your cheek even if the feeling wasn't the same the gentle careful touch was a bit familiar. It had been 35 years since you two reunited sure you heard his voice back when you were still an exorcist but to actually have time to speak with him had been far to long since the last time.

 

"I'm so sorry you suffered a lot without me there to care for you, help you through it." Nea frowned.  
"It's fine, I still started to remember you...even though my memories are still slowly returning I still know we tried to be happy. We may have to do it again but I'm more then happy to do it once more." You told him.  
"This time I won't let you die, losing you all over again isn't something I'll bare." Nea says.  
"I can't bare to lose you either.....but...." You tried but couldn't finish.  
"You can't lose Allen either." Nea smiled sadly.  
"I'm sorry...." You frowned.  
"It's fine, during the time I wasn't here the boy took care of you...and in time he as well harbored feelings for you as well." Nea chuckled a bit.  
"It's so confusing, having such feelings for both men...I...I want to protect the both of you! I know I may lose one of you and I can't bare that! I don't want to decide one thing for one of you then hurt the other....dammit this confusion hurts." You cried.

 

Your right hand gripped your shirt where your heart was, it was so painful to be in love with two guys who meant the world to you since you didn't want to do something that helped one but would ended up hurting the other.

 

Even though it wouldn't really feel the same for you, Nea wrapped Allen's arms around you bringing you to his chest and held you in hopes to comfort you. Sure you were in love with Allen but all Nea cared about was the fact you still were in love with him. That gave him enough reason to carry out the promise you to made together.

 

 

||Next One-Shot: Allen x Reader - First Meeting....||


	3. Allen x Reader - First Meeting

||A/N: Okay soo...here is how I would think the reader would of met Allen in the anime so far...I know it's short but it was all I could think of.||

 

Allen Walker - A new exorcist was still meeting everyone and was told by Lenalee that there was one more he still needed to meet. Though when he arrived she wasn't there already on a mission that should be done within the time he returned from his first one.

 

"Who is this person you want me to meet?" Allen asked.  
"Her name is (Y/N) (L/N), she's rather kind to people but she hangs around Kanda more then the rest of us." Lenalee smiled.

 

Allen wasn't sure what to think about that, the girl being kind was a good thing but how could someone stand the likes of Kanda? Just getting back from his first mission with him he already knew that his time around Kanda would always be strained due to their different personalities.

 

Following Lenalee to the canteen to get some food he ordered his usual large plates and bowls of food, when he sat at a table in front of Lenalee he soon was halfway finished when you arrived beside him finally.

 

"You must be Allen Walker." You laughed a bit.  
"Hmm?" Allen replied, crumbs of his food on his face.

 

When Allen looked up and saw a girl around his age he believed, he noticed she had (H/L) (H/C) hair, her (E/C) eyes showed the kindness he was told off. She seemed to be a bit taller then him of course and noticed she carried a tray with (F/F) on it.

 

She sure was beautiful, whoa what?! He just met her! But then again he couldn't really deny that she was rather good looking, he didn't realize his long stare and the fact that his cheeks turned red a bit until Lenalee's giggle at the sight of all this brought him back from his thoughts.

 

Quickly finishing the food in his mouth and using a tissue to wipe the crumbs off his face he soon smiled her way.

 

"H-Hi! I'm Allen Walker." Allen introduces himself.  
"I'm (Y/N) (L/N), nice to meet you." You smiled.  
"Would you uhh...like to join us?" Allen asked.  
"Sure." You agreed.

 

Sitting down you began to speak with both Allen and Lenalee, laughing with them was easy and as you and Allen spoke even more he wondered just how someone like you would be able to handle someone like Kanda so easy.

||A/N: Next One-Shot: Nea x Reader - Death Do Us Part...||


	4. Nea x Reader - Death Do Us Part

||A/N: Okay so this one-shot is a sad one, it gives you all insight of how reader-chan came to be part of that Second Exorcist plan and little struggles reader and Nea went through in an attempt to be together peacefully.||

 

Nea held your hand as you both ran the two of you were covered in cuts, blood and dirt. You both had hoped that the moment of peace you two shared would last forever but things didn't turn out that way. Instead The Order found you both and as your escape took place it gained the attention of The Earl.

 

Why was this happening?

 

Why can't they just let you two be?

 

Is the love you two share truly forbidden?

 

All you two wanted was to live together, have a happy life together and leave the war behind. You both wanted to live like other people did, free to decide their fate their futures, but luck wasn't ever on either of your sides.

 

Both of you were forced to fight on the side where you two would usually be enemies, but you two didn't see each other as that.

 

Panting from all the running you tripped and fell, groaning as your body fell to the ground and your hand slipped from Nea's he shouted your name and quickly helped you back up to your feet.

 

"We can't stay here! We have to find a place to hide then we can rest." Nea says.  
"I know....sorry." You replied.  
"It's fine, let's just hurry." Nea says in a hurry.

 

And once more the two of you began to run, soon as you turned a corner you both noticed The Earl was waiting for you. Damn...looks like you'd have to fight you way out once more. Pulling out your weapon your hands tightly holding it and your eyes harden in a glare.

 

"I don't think you are allowed to leave alive~" The Earl says.  
"To bad for you...Nea and I are going to get out of here...and we will live our lives together." You reply.  
"(Y/N)...." Nea mutters.  
"How unfortunate for you...I didn't come alone of course." The Earl says.

 

Just then some akuma surrounded the sky, this made you and Nea break off for the moment - you took on the akuma while he fought with The Earl. It wasn't until much later that you joined in the fight but the end result was that you both got badly wounded.

 

Nea was leaning up on the wall behind him as his wounds were to deep to even think of living past, you well you were laying on the ground with your head on Nea's lap. Your innocence was still in your hand but it was loosely grasped.  
The both of you were in horrible shape, and it didn't look like you both were gonna make it.

 

Tears pooled in the corner of your eyes as you realized you wouldn't be able to have the future you both talked about with this man, but...maybe just maybe dying along side him wouldn't be so bad either...

 

If the world rejected the two of you from falling in love...then maybe dying together sounded more peaceful then being on the constant run for your lives.

 

"I'm so sorry, (Y/N)...I couldn't give us....a bright future..." Nea says, weakly.  
"It's okay...I don't mind...long as I'm with you until the end...I don't mind..." You reply in a whisper.  
"Watching you die....hurts me so bad.....that these wounds are numb to me...." Nea admits.  
"Same here...but I feel....so comforted...to leave this world....with you..." You admit back.

 

Nea's eyes widen slightly as much as his weakened body would let him, tears pool at his eyes and roll down his cheeks. The fact that both of you are dying together was a bit more comforted but then he realized he may or may not see you again.

 

That scared him more then ever.

 

A Noah would be able to return, but a human? He wasn't sure if you would reincarnate....or how long he'd have to wait to see you again.

 

But even so...his desire to be with you in another life where you both could be happy was still there.

 

And so...he wanted to promise you something...a promise he would for sure keep forever.

 

"I promise...I'll return to you one day...I'll find you..." Nea says.  
"Okay...I'll be waiting..." You reply.  
"Are you two still alive? Geez just die already!" The Earl says.

 

After those words Nea was helpless to watch The Earl stab you once more, effectively killing you. He was slashed once more and when he was near death someone appeared before him, he remember the guy but never got the chance for him to meet you...he was an old friend who supported him and actually kind of helped him escape with you.

 

The last words he heard from the man were....

 

'I will protect your memories from the others. No matter how long it takes until you awaken. No matter what.'

 

After that everything went dark and Nea believed he finally joined his love in the clutches of death, hoping until the very end one day he'd be able to fulfill his promise and find you once more so you two could finally have that happy ending he knew you deserved.

 

Not long after the couple had died a few people within The Black Order decided to use the dead body of yours as an experiment to see if their artificial aposols would work, that's how you came to enter the Second Exorcist plan..

 

 

||Next One-Shot: Allen x Reader - AU Family||


	5. Allen x Reader - AU Family

||A/N: Okay so...I tried my best to make this cute, hope you guys like it either way though! Btw forgive me for any wrongful spelling, but again like I said I hope you guys like this one shot either way!||

 

Marrying your high school sweetheart was something not everyone got but most dream of, you were lucky enough to have that. Allen had proposed to you a few months after you both finished college and had gotten your own home.

 

Being married to him for about two years and being known as (Y/N) Walker now was the best thing ever happened....that is until you found out one more thing that was even more amazing.

 

You were pregnant.

 

Since you were feeling sick for a long time now and the time line linked to where you and Allen were intamiate a while ago it was only fair to check, so before you arrived home from work you grabbed some tests and did a few.

 

Considering you had to wait a bit you took a quick shower and once you got out, you checked them all. All of them were positive...proving the fact that you were indeed pregnant with Allen's baby.

 

Smiling you then thought of what way you could tell him, sure you and Allen were trying for a baby for a while and now that your small family you two wanted was soon to happen you were overjoyed.

 

Calling it a night you decided that since tomorrow was your day off you'd tell him then, though you had to hide the tests, doing so you walked out acting like nothing happened and soon joined Allen on your bed.

 

"You alright?" Allen asked.  
"Yeah, I believe I'm better then ever." You smiled.  
"Good, you had me worried. I don't like it when my beautiful wife is sick." Allen says, kissing your forehead.  
"I'm fine, really." You giggled.

 

Smiling you both shared a kiss before nuzzling to one another and falling asleep for the night.

 

**The Next Day**

 

Since you woke up first you let Allen sleep in and quickly got dressed, walking down the stairs as silent as you could, out the front door and in your car to the mall to buy a baby onesie and other things.

 

It took a few minutes but you soon arrived at the mall parking lot, parking you couldn't stop smiling as you entered the large building and went straight into the clothing store, passing a few places then noticed the baby area.

 

"Okay...let's look for something to tell your daddy your arriving soon." You muttered.

 

As you looked around you tired to find some sort of onsie that would fit it, as you were looking a kind women working at the place approached you.

 

"Hi, you looking for something?" The lady asked.  
"Yeah, I need something cute to tell my husband....were expecting." You smiled.  
"Congratulations, well we do have some cute looking ones here." She smiled.

 

She lead you to a table where some onsies were at and one caught your eye, it was an adorable onesie in the color of white and blue on the chest says 'I can't wait to meet you daddy'. When you saw that you knew it was perfect.

 

"I think I'll take one of these." You said.  
"Cute one it is, okay then." The Lady says.

 

After buying the onesie you soon went ahead to go buy a bag and a bit of some paper to place inside the bag in order for Allen not to see, after everything was bought you walked back to your car and wrapped the onsie in the paper a bit after folding it where the words were easy to see. then you placed it in the small bag and used the rest to cover it along with the tests inside.

 

Driving back was making you nervous sure you knew he would be happy, you two were hoping for this time to come where you two could have the family you both talked about for quite a while now. And in fact you knew Allen would be a wonderful father, he is so gentle and kind to children and just thinking of him with both of yours made your heart sore with happiness.

 

Oh you couldn't wait to tell him.

 

**Small Time Skip**

 

Entering the home you were greeted by Allen who sighed in relief, apparently when he couldn't find you in the house once he woke up he got really worried. Laughing you shook your head and walked up to him.

 

"Sorry I needed to go out and get a few things." You said.  
"What was it?" Allen asked.  
"Well...actually it's more like a gift for you." You smiled.

 

Allen's silver eyes looked at you in confusion and noticed the bag when you lifted it up for him to take, a gift? for him? Wondering why he set the bag down on the counter beside him and carefully took out the paper inside, when he got to the wrapped up part he gently unwrapped it and his silver eyes widen when they landed on the onsie.

 

"Are you serious?" Allen asked.  
"Look on the bottom of the bag there's more." You said.

 

Watching him look inside he noticed the multiple tests and all said positive, looking back at you a huge grin formed on his face and he rushed towards you, picking you up into his arms and spinning around.

 

"I'm going to be a daddy!!" Allen yells.

 

You just laughed as the both of you now were crying with happy tears, as Allen cupped your cheeks in his hands all the love he had for you he put into a few kisses. Pulling away he hugged you once more.

 

"Oh I love you so much, I can't believe this...." Allen smiled.  
"I love you too, and I know you'll be an amazing father." You said.  
"I know for sure you'll be an amazing mother." Allen replied.

 

Surely you two would have to tell your friends but you could save that for later on another date, today was the time to just live in the moment that just the two of you knew about your new addition to your now small but happy family.

 

 

||Next One-Shot: Nea x Reader - Noah Meets Exorcist||


End file.
